1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device is a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device includes a photodiode and/or a photo-transistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode may provide for more improved resolution over time, and thus requires a smaller pixel size. A currently used silicon photodiode has many smaller absorption areas due to the smaller pixel size, and thus may deteriorate sensitivity. Accordingly, an organic material has been researched to replace silicon.
The organic material has a higher absorption coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region according to the organic molecular structure, and thus may replace both a photodiode and a color filter, which results in improved sensitivity and higher integration.